


Heads Up (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Heads Up" by luzula.  Author's summary: "Denny can't let go of the fact that he got the better of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Up (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heads Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134971) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> First in a series of LONG OVERDUE charity auction podfics! (The stories aren't related, but there are several of them. ^_^)

Title: Heads Up  
Author: luzula  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: due South  
Pairing: Denny Scarpa/Benton Fraser  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 3173

Summary: Denny can't let go of the fact that he got the better of her.

Reader Notes: First in a series of LONG OVERDUE charity auction podfics! (The stories aren't related, but there are several of them. ^_^)

[Heads Up: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/134971)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_heads-up.mp3) (23:00, 21.1MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_heads-up.m4b) (23:00, 21.2MB)


End file.
